


Just Shut Up

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Felix finally realizes he wants more from Sylvain.  Sylvain always knew he wanted more from Felix.  It was about time they admitted it.Felix looked up at Sylvain a moment, lips twitching, trying not to grin at his life-long friend for always being the light-hearted one among them.  For always having his back.  For always being quick to defuse a situation when things between them got too heated.  For always just being there.  Always.  No matter what.  His hand shot out and grabbed Sylvain’s shirt, bunching it into his fist and pulled, their lips meeting.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Just Shut Up

Byleth walked out of the greenhouse with Dimitri, “I am so glad Dedue planted those flowers from Duscur. They really are quite beautiful.” Her brows furrowed as she saw Sylvain and Felix walking toward them on their way to the dormitory stairs. “What the….” She closed the gap between them, her eyes taking in the blood stains on their clothes. 

“What happened?” Dimitri demanded as he looked at them.

“Got ambushed by a few Imperials on the way back from town,” Sylvain supplied. “We think they were probably deserters.”

“Do we need to—”

“They’re all dead,” Felix supplied. “Only a half dozen.”

Byleth frowned at the rip in Felix’s sleeve revealing a nasty gash on his arm. “You need to see Manuela to fix that up for you.”

“Sylvain dealt with it,” Felix dismissed as he moved to continue on his way.

“Yeah, I tried. It was worse, but, as you know, I’m still learning to heal, so I did my best at the time. Stopped the bleeding anyway.” Sylvain watched Felix walk on his way to the stairs. “I’ll see if I can get him to go see Manuela to heal it up the rest of the way.”

“I really wish you two would stop going to town at night,” Byleth said now. “Stuff like this is bound to happen.”

“We can’t lock everyone in,” Dimitri said now. “But I do agree that we need to stay vigilant when we do venture out and never on our own.”

“Point taken,” Sylvain said as he began to walk away. “We’ll be more aware from now on.”

Sylvain walked into Felix’s room and closed the door. He watched him wring out a cloth over a basin before walking over and reaching out to check his arm through the rip in Felix’s sleeve. His attempt to heal it had been lacking, and it was time to give it a better attempt or push him to the infirmary. Felix shifted back from Sylvain’s reach. “Don’t be like that, Felix. Let me see if I can’t do it better. You know I’m just learning proper healing.”

“It’s fine,” Felix grumbled as he continued to wipe the blood from his hands with the wet cloth. 

“No, it’s not,” Sylvain argued. “Even I can see it is still bleeding a bit.” He moved closer now. “Come on, let me do it.”

Felix’s eyes finally lifted to glare at Sylvain. “Why the hell didn’t we even hear them until they were on us? We’re better than that.” He tossed the bloodied wash rag into a basin bowl causing some of the water to splash out onto the table. “Dammit! It’s not like we’re fucking drunk or just some unaware idiots.” That one of them managed to get close enough to get the drop on Felix irritated him to no end. It also brought the fact that either of them could easily be struck a fatal blow in any battle, no matter how strong they were, to perfect light.

“I don’t know. I guess we were busy talking. It’s not like we’ve ever seen anyone on that road but an occasional merchant.” Sylvain watched Felix pull off his shirt and throw it into the corner. It was crystal clear that Felix was mostly irritated that someone got the jump on them than he was over the injury. “Be still and let me try this healing thing again.”

Dark brows grew together while Sylvain closed the gap between them and put one hand on Felix’s right shoulder to hold him still and then pressed his palm against the cut on his left arm while concentrating in an attempt to heal the gash again. Felix could feel a comforting heat taking the dull ache away this time as he stared ahead at a button on Sylvain’s shirt.

Pulling his hand back a bit, Sylvain smiled. “Hey, I did it.”

Felix shrugged his shoulder free from Sylvain’s grasp. “Then get off me, you ass.”

Sylvain grinned at him. “I may be the ass, but I am not the one that’s been bleeding.”

Felix glared at him. “So, you are saying I’m the ass because some bastard got the jump on me.”

“I didn’t say that,” Sylvain responded as he began to wash the blood from his hand. “I am merely pointing out that I am not bleeding.” He threw a side-long look at Felix while a grin stretched his lips. 

“I’m not bleeding.”

“Because of me and my newly exceptional healing skill.”

“It takes you more than once to get it right.” Felix looked from his newly healed arm at Sylvain now. “And, thanks,” he finished quietly.

“Wait, what was that?” Sylvain moved to lean closer to him now. “Say again?”

Felix looked up at Sylvain a moment, lips twitching, trying not to grin at his life-long friend for always being the light-hearted one among them. For always having his back. For always being quick to defuse a situation when things between them got too heated. For always just being there. Always. No matter what. His hand shot out and grabbed Sylvain’s shirt, bunching it into his fist and pulled, their lips meeting.

Sylvain’s eyes widened a moment, staring into Felix’s as their lips moved together, then they parted. A wry grin twisted Sylvain’s mouth before he reached out and grabbed a handful of dark hair, knotted in a tie at the back of Felix’s head and jerked, pulling hard enough so that his face tipped up and Sylvain’s lips could crush down while his other hand moved around his back and pulled him roughly against his body.

Felix bristled, but only a moment, before he relaxed against Sylvain, his hands coming to rest on his hips. He felt Sylvain’s hand at the back of his head relax to merely hold him there rather than pulling on his hair. How long had this been in the waiting? As much as Felix hated it, he loved it just as much. There was now, and had always been, a deep connection between them. Something more than childhood friends growing up together, fighting together both with each other and against enemies, and something more than drinking buddies and confidants. Something that could never be severed. And something bigger than just simple friendship. Felix knew this all the way to his core.

Parting, Sylvain stared down into Felix’s eyes. His chest rising and falling as his breathing was much heavier than he expected it to be, and yet, so was Felix’s. “I-uh—”

“Shut up,” Felix interrupted. He felt Sylvain’s hand slowly moving at the small of his back while the other moved to his shoulder. As much as he wanted to bat him away, he wanted to feel him holding him even more, yet to actually tell him so was catching in his throat. Without thinking about it any longer, he reached up yanked Sylvain’s shirt open, popping all the buttons. 

Sylvain moved now to pull his shirt off. A skitter that he could only interpret as excitement danced up his spine. He had always held an attraction to Felix that he knew was more than pure life-long friendship. One day, he had hoped they would be able to talk about it, act on it. Finally, that day was here, and he wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small bottle of oil. His brow lifted as he wiggled the bottle back and forth while a smirk grew on his lips. 

“What the fuck?”

Sylvain chuckled now. “You know me. Always prepared for anything.”

“You fucking ass,” Felix hissed trying to keep from grinning back. He flicked his fingers on his belt and yanked it free of his pants before pointing a finger at Sylvain. “Just so we’re clear here, I’m not going to be your bottom bitch.”

Sylvain chuckled now as he sat on a chair and pulled his boots off. “Fair enough.” He looked up at Felix. “We’ll just…sample the lay of the land a bit.”

“Lay of the land?” Felix repeated in a mocking tone.

Sylvain chuckled now. “I know, asinine comment.” He watched Felix pull off his boots before dropping his pants to the floor. Sylvain’s eyes drank in the masculine form he had seen many times over the years in the bath house, the sauna, and changing in tents in camp. This time, it was different. So, very different. Sylvain stood now and dropped his pants before grabbing the oil bottle and reaching a long arm out to snatch Felix by the hair again, jerking him closer.

“Shit, Sylvain!”

Sylvain silenced Felix’s protest by capturing his lips in a heavy kiss. He heard Felix’s slight grunt before his hand lifted to rest on Sylvain’s ribcage. Without another thought, Sylvain tossed the oil to the bed before snaking his arm around Felix to pull him along with him as he moved to the bed. 

Intending to resist being manipulated by Sylvain, Felix found he really didn’t want to and moved with him as they came down on the bed. Felix came to rest across Sylvain’s chest while the red-head deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue between his teeth. He felt Sylvain’s fingers pull his hair free of the tie before he thread them through the indigo hair at the back of his head then rest it there, causing the hint of a moan to sound deep in his throat as their tongues swirled together. 

Resistance was futile. He pulled his lips from Sylvain’s to rest his head against his shoulder as he caught his breath. Everything just felt right. Too right, so why did a small piece of him still want to be combative? It actually felt as if they simply belonged together. Even with Sylvain’s constant skirt chasing that never resulted in anything remotely serious, and Felix’s few failed attempts to get close to a woman, none of it seemed to really feel natural, like it fit. This did, he decided. Sylvain was the one constant in his life that Felix knew would always be there no matter what. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Sylvain’s voice, almost a whisper, pulled him out of his thoughts, and he drew a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just lost in a bit of thought.” 

“Uh-oh. That’s never a good thing.” Sylvain heard Felix’s slight chuckle and smiled as his free hand slowly moved down Felix’s ribcage while his other arm held him against his chest.

Felix bit his lower lip against the urge to moan at the pleasure Sylvain’s touch was causing. He could feel himself growing more aroused with each movement of long, calloused fingers trailing now along his side, up his ribcage, then back down again to his hip. 

“Your fingers are really digging into me, Fe.” Sylvain was certain that Felix’s fingers tightening on his ribcage were going to draw blood at any moment. “Just don’t grip my cock like that.”

“You ass.” Felix released his grip and allowed himself to relax a bit more into Sylvain, content for the moment to just be close. He closed his eyes as Sylvain’s hand moved to brush across his jaw on a lazy trip around his nape to thread through dark locks a moment before trailing back to his jaw where he tipped Felix’s face upward so he could kiss him yet again.

“How long?” Sylvain asked in a near whisper.

“How long what?”

“I am wondering, aloud, how long I have only needed you to feel like I do now.”

“You’re getting sappy on me, Syl.”

A soft chuckle filled the room. “Yeah, I guess I am.” He shifted his position a bit as Felix rolled off of him to snuggle in beside him. His arm pulled him closer as he turned to face him. His free hand softly trailed down Felix’s ribcage to his hip, and felt him slightly jerk in response. “Tickle?”

Felix rolled his eyes. Of course, it tickled, but he didn’t want to admit it. “Shut up.”

“That would be a yes, then.” Sylvain moved his hand now to trail up his chest. “You always were ticklish, but I am the only one that knows this,” he purred as he leaned in to lightly kiss him. “Just one of those Felix secrets that I am privy to.”

“For the love of….” Felix was interrupted by yet another quick kiss. “Just shut the fuck up.”

“So crass,” Sylvain teased as his hand now trailed around to drift over his abdomen to brush over Felix’s hardening cock. He smiled before leaning in to slowly run his tongue along Felix’s lower lip.

The moan that softly rumbled from Felix’s throat couldn’t be stopped as Sylvain’s fingers slowly trailed down his length and back up to the tip again swirling in the fluid seeping there. Felix snaked his arm behind him to grab the bottle of oil and flipped the lid before pouring some onto Sylvain’s hand. Shifting the bottle in his fingers, he managed to dump a small puddle onto his palm before tossing it away. Reaching out, he clamped his fingers around Sylvain and slowly stroked hearing the groan of delight as reward for his actions.

Sylvain rocked his hips into Felix’s hand as it lowered to slip around his balls before moving back to stroke along the shaft. A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips while his hand slowly stroked along Felix’s length as he slowly rocked his hips. He imagined it would feel good, but he never imagined it would feel this good. He inched closer to Felix, pressing his hips forward.

Felix released his hold on Sylvain’s length and shifted closer, his hand grabbing an ass cheek to pull him closer still. He couldn’t help sighing as Sylvain wrapped his hand around both of their cocks together rocking and creating a soft friction that he found nothing short of bliss. His hand moved to reach up and push into thick red hair, pulling Sylvain’s lips to his while their hips shifted and rocked their shafts together, slicked with oil and carefully gripped by long fingers. Parting, Felix pressed his forehead against Sylvain’s as his breathing grew heavier with pleasure. “Just a bit more. Al---almost there,” he panted just moments before he spurted his load with a deep groan.

Sylvain gave a few more pumps and then heaved a deep growl from his throat as he felt his release pour from him. A soft chuckle erupted from him as he released his hold on their shafts. “Damn, made a mess. But a good mess.” Felix couldn’t help chuckling as well as he tipped his head down to look at the puddle on the bed and drips of thick fluid on their abdomens. 

Sylvain rolled and got up to retrieve a towel and tossed it to Felix while he bent and grabbed Felix’s ripped shirt and wiped his abdomen off before asking, “You gonna lay in the wet spot?”

“Hell, no.” Felix got up and pulled the covers up over the wet spot on the bed and then grabbed another blanket draped over the footboard. Yawning, he crawled back onto the bed and then snapped the clean blanket to spread it over him. “You coming?” he asked as he turned on his side to face the wall.

Smiling, Sylvain was happy that he was not being told to vacate to his own room and crossed the floor to crawl back into the bed scooting up against Felix’s back and wrapping an arm over him. “You know I love you, right?” he purred against the mussed dark hair on the head under his cheek.

“Mmmmm,” Felix hummed. “You’re getting sappy again.” His hand moved so his fingers could lightly grasp Sylvain’s hand as it rested at his chest. “And me, too, Syl. Me, too.”


End file.
